FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to shade deployment and retraction apparatus and specifically to suspension and actuation apparatus for suspending, deploying and retracting shades or curtains that have been specially produced to cover or otherwise drape openings of unusual and often unconventional shape. Further to this disclosure, stiffening inserts that may be used to rigidify a cellular shade fabric along prechosen margins or cells are exploited.
Of particular interest to the instant inventor is the field of art that deals with tensioned pulley systems, spacer or spacing suspensions, cord or lanyard attachment means and means that are used for snubbing or otherwise securing cords or single strands that are used to motivate basic shade or curtain apparatus.